


onwards

by vanxla



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanxla/pseuds/vanxla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't want it anymore. Simple as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> a/n: as always, for shannon, my darling fairy cake with legs.

You don’t want it anymore. Simple as.

But Sakura isn’t a simple woman, she never has been. Probably because she doesn’t know how to be--

“I don’t,” she licks her mouth and tries her best to understand, but you know it’s hard for her. You count the freckles on her shoulder whilst you wait. “I don’t understand, Sasuke-kun.”

Your shoulders flick up in a light shrug, and it’s not that you don’t care--of course you do, _of course you fucking do_ \--it’s just that you made this decision a while ago, you’ve made your peace with it, stepped up and over it enough times to hear the crunch under your sandals. But even you knew that Sakura would take this harder than you would.

“It’s,” you suddenly see the complete anger (or is that ferocity?) on her face. “it’s your _name_ , your _heritage_ ,” her voice quakes as it gets louder. “Sasuke-kun, it’s _who you are_ \--”

“Maybe,” you start, looking to the rim of her little kitchen table. It’s scuffed from the amount of times you’ve fucked her on it, you should probably buy her a new one. You want to sound firmer, a bit more fiery, but ever since you laid your lips on her for the first time, your body can only really manage complete tranquility. “maybe it was, back then. But not now. Not from now onwards, Sakura.”

It’s not enough for her, of course, and Sakura scrapes her molars together so hard you can hear the grinding from this end of the table. You open your mouth, and it takes a few extra seconds for you to get the words out, because you know it’ll hurt her more than it hurts you.

“I don’t want it anymore,” there’s something very liberating about actually getting to say it aloud after months of contemplation. You look her straight in her green eyes, you owe her that much. “The name Uchiha has been through enough. I want to let it rest.”

Her mouth upturns when her eyes glaze over with tears, and fuck, you _hate_ it when she cries. She bows her head down so all you can see is the top of her pink head, and you think you _know_ why she’s crying, you think you’ve figured her out by now, but you’re wrong. As usual, when it comes to her--

“But,” she sniffs hard, her head still parallel to her lap. She lifts it, for you. “my name--Haruno doesn’t mean anything,” _why would you ever want it_ is what you know she’s thinking, and you scowl hard at that. “it’s--our clan’s mostly civilians, completely average people, Sasuke-kun,” she looks at you like she’s the one who’s sorry, and this is the fourth time today you’ve had to forcibly refrain yourself from kissing her. “the name has nothing to give.”

“It has you,” you look at her still-flat belly. “it has our baby,” your chest is tight with what you've now pinpointed as love. “And I would be very honoured if it would have me.”

In the end, she’s the one to kiss you first.

You go to the council that evening, after your wedding, and sign your name as _Haruno Sasuke_ for the first time in your life.

And then, you breathe in and out deeply, _so deeply_ , like you’ve never felt fresh air inside you before this day.  

 


End file.
